Rainbow Sky
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Harry first noticed him because of his purple hair. Then they ran into each other in the library. After that he found her crying in a deserted part of the castle. Slowly, a bond formed between the two, though neither knew what affects that bond would have when someone tried to curse him and ended up cursing her as well. Fem!Harry becomes the Sky Arcobaleno!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Harry and Hermione had no qualms about huddling together for warmth as they waited for the other two schools to arrive. Warming charms only did so much in this weather and the two girls were beginning to freeze. They weren't the only ones channeling their inner penguin though. The first and second year hufflepuffs had merged into one big mass instead of the orderly lines McGonagall was going for (she only had herself to blame for making them stand outside in this weather), and there were smaller huddles throughout the houses of all years. Forty minutes of just standing around in Scotland weather was beginning to get to everyone.

Ron chuckled and draped himself over both girls, who shamelessly curled into him. For some reason, Ron wasn't cold at all. In fact, he was quite warm and made a pleasant heater. Harry sighed happily, mirrored by Hermione as they finally began to feel like humans again.

"Ron. You are forbidden from moving away until we say," Hermione stated.

"Agreed," Harry said. Ron chuckled in amusement.

"Don't I get a choice in this?" he asked. Harry and Hermione shared a glance.

"Nope," they said in unison. All three of them laughed lightly for a minute. However their attention was drawn to the sky when a second year Ravenclaw called out in surprise. As one, the Hogwarts population stared at the approaching flying...something. Students started shouting out ideas of what it could be, each getting more ridiculous than the last. Colin Creevey's little brother, Dennis, came the closest. He guessed a flying house. It was actually a carriage that was pulled by flying horses.

Harry blinked in shock once the students stepped out of it. Harry guessed that these were the Beauxbaton students. They were all dressed in a light blue uniform and seemed to immediately start shivering upon exiting the carriage. That wasn't what drew Harry's attention though. A woman, who could only be their headmistress, towered above her students. Harry reckoned she was even taller than Hagrid!

The headmistress had just finished greeting Dumbledore and ushering her students indoors when there was a commotion from the lake. It started off as a whirlpool but then a ship started emerging from it. She figured these were the Durmstrang students.

Unlike the students from Beauxbatons, none of the Durmstrang students looked to be affected by the cold at all. The marched behind their headmaster in two lines. Harry only half listened to Ron's fangirling over Viktor Krum. She was too busy staring at the boy next to him. Unlike all the other students, this one stood out the most. After all, his hair was bright purple. Their eyes met and the boy gave a small smile in Harry's direction before following the rest of his classmates into the castle. His eyes were just as eye catching of a purple as his hair. It was...really pretty. Harry blushed lightly, but it thankfully wasn't noticed. If it was, they figured it was because of the cold.

**And done! I'm so happy I won't have to write a story summary again for awhile! Those things are more draining than writing the actual stories. **

**This one is going to take awhile before the other Arcobaleno are ready to be introduced into the story but don't worry. They'll show up eventually. As you may have guessed, the purple haired boy is Skull. This fic will have the pairing of SkullxFem!Harry. **

**I called this the bonus story because Harry will still become an Arcobaleno. She and Luche are separate people in this fic. **

**Next chapter will be for Fon's story! I have finally finished my first rotation! It's a pretty easy order to remember. The only odd part is Lal's. She's the color grey (in between Green and Blue) while the rest are following the rainbow. **

**Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! If you have any questions PM me and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Harry found herself watching the purple haired boy during the Durmstrang performance. She didn't even notice she was staring until he sat down at the Slytherin table and their eyes met. He smirked at her, causing her to look away quickly. She refused to look back at the Slytherin table for the remainder of the feast.

She didn't see the purple haired boy for six days after that. Not even a glimpse in the hallways. That is...until she ran into him in the library. Books and parchment scattered as the duo hit the ground with a thump.

"Oh shit! I'm so sorry!" two voices exclaimed at the same time as they looked at the other. Harry and the purple haired boy blinked and stared at each other before laughing. Luckily they managed to compose themselves quickly before Madam Pince came over to investigate the noise.

"Sorry about that," the boy said standing up. He offered his hand to Harry and she took it.

"Don't be. It was my fault anyway," she responded as he pulled her to her feet. Together they picked up the scattered books and rolls of parchment and moved to a nearby table to separate the mess back to their respective owner.

"May I ask what your name is?" the boy asked. Harry stared at him in shock.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter," Harry said, waiting for the glance to her forehead and awed look she had become accustomed to when someone learned who she is. But it never came.

"You don't look like a Harry," the boy said looking confused. Harry was too amused and relieved to feel insulted by the comment.

"What do I look like?" Harry asked. She had to admit, the blush that spread on the boy's face was kinda cute.

"Oh shit! I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that your name isn't really cute. Not to say that that is a bad thing! I just thought that you'd have a cute name because you are cute. Not to sound weird of course! I just couldn't help but notice you are very cute and uhh. I'm gonna shut up now," the boy said, face bright red. Harry couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her.

"You're kinda cute yourself," Harry told him. If possible, his face got even redder. It was beginning to resemble Ron's hair.

"I'm Skull. Well, that's not my birth name obviously. It's Cherep Kakarof. But I've always thought that was stupid. I like Skull way more so that's what I go by. Skull is just what Cherep translates too in English but it's still way better," the boy, Skull told her.

"Well Skull it's nice to meet you," Harry said, holding her hand out for a proper handshake. He took it and shook it firmly.

"Nice to meetcha Harry! Don't worry, I'll figure out a cute nickname for you soon," Skull said, giving her a lopsided smile. Harry found herself grinning in return.

"Looking forward to it."

**I think I've used Cute more times in this chapter than I have in any other fic. Had no idea what I was doing but I can easily see Skull as the type to keep talking and putting his foot in his mouth. Only this is more centered to awkwardly talking to a girl than making everyone want to beat him up.**

**Someone pointed out to me that I should try writing a few chapters to a single fic before I move on to the next so that's what I'm going to try now. I'm going to catch each fic up until they have five chapters (or fifteen in Verde's case) as a test. If I like that method more then I'll be writing five chapters at a time before I switch fics. Fon is going to be my first guinea pig for this.**

**Please be patient with me as I work on the fics! I'm not abandoning any of them I swear!**

**Please continue to Follow, Favorite, and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Welp. It was official. Skull was completely, utterly, 110% lost. He didn't plan on it. In fact, he was sure he was going the right way. But then the staircase turned on him and sent him on the opposite side of where he was heading. Shouldn't have been a big deal right? It's just one hallway away. Wrong! Now Skull found himself wandering the deserted halls, hoping to come across a person or painting that could lead him back to the entrance hall.

He had just turned the corner when he saw a figure hunched over against the wall. At first he was happy that he had finally found someone, but concern soon replaced it when he saw how that person was sitting. That concern grew into worry when he heard the crying. It wasn't until he was closer that he was able to recognize the person as Harry, the cute girl he ran into in the library a few days ago.

Skull wasted no time in sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her loosely. She could get away with no effort, but the comfort was available if she wanted it. Skull's mother taught him that if someone was upset, the best thing he could do was be there. Sometimes just having someone to listen to them was all a person needed. At first Harry tensed, her head snapping to look at him. A multitude of expressions danced in her eyes before her tears returned and she buried her head into his chest. He simply pulled her closer and rubbed circles in the small of her back, humming a tune he remembered his mother would sing to him when he was sad. He didn't know how much time had passed before her tears had dried but he didn't care. He was still lost and that would be enough of an excuse if anyone bothered to ask.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. But she didn't remove her head from his chest, and he didn't make any move to make her.

"It's alright," he answered just as quietly. "A pretty girl shouldn't have to cry alone," Skull said smiling slightly. He knew it was the right move when Harry laughed. It was small and shaky but it was a laugh nonetheless.

"I'm a mess. I can't even go to the common room without being called a liar and a cheat," Harry told him. She finally pulled away to wipe at her eyes and Skull had to squash the urge to hug her again.

"Those people should be ashamed of themselves. It's obvious to anyone with half a brain that you don't want to participate. The wizarding world is just full of brainless sheep," Skull told her firmly. His tone was still comforting but he needed to make sure she didn't believe the lies everyone kept telling her. "If nothing else, you'll always have me in your corner," he didn't know why he said that but it had the desired effect. She smiled. It was small and barely noticeable but it was there. Skull couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you," Harry whispered leaning her head against his shoulder. Skull responded by laying his head on top of hers.

"Anytime Ri-chan," he said.

"Ri-chan?" Harry asked curiously. Skull couldn't help the blush that took over his cheeks and was just happy she couldn't see it.  
"Yeah! I told you I'd think up a cute nickname for you didn't I?" he said awkwardly. The arm she wasn't lying against came to rub the back of his neck.

"I like it," she said after a minute. Skull didn't even know he was tensed until he relaxed at her words.

"Good cause that took forever to think of!" he exclaimed, laying on the drama. "I'm not creative at all. If you didn't like that, then I'd have to start calling you princess or m'lady or something like that," he said laughing. He was rewarded with the most amazing sound he had ever heard. She was laughing. A genuine, happy laugh. Skull's blood _sang_ hearing it.

**Me: *Has no idea what they are doing when it comes to romance but is trying it anyway*. At this point I'm just thinking "how much fluff can I shove into each chapter before I get cavities?" and going from there. The plot will start to pick up soon so at least your teeth shouldn't rot from pure fluff...I think.**

**I don't really have much to say for this AN so I guess I'll just wrap it up here. Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

This was the first time they had planned to meet up instead of finding each other accidently. After Harry had escorted him back to the entrance of the castle, Skull found himself wanting to spend more time with Harry. He felt drawn to her for some reason and it was getting harder and harder to leave her side after each conversation. So he asked if they could meet somewhere where they could just...talk. Get to know each other better.

That was how Skull found himself in a secluded corner of the library, hidden behind privacy charms, and laughing at the story Harry was telling.

"How did they pull it off?" Skull asked gasping for breath. He was laughing too hard.

"That's just it! Nobody knows. Fred and George swear they are innocent," Harry let her own laugh escape before she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Between you and me...they are innocent. I know who the true culprit is." Skull only had to look at the expression on her face before he burst out laughing again.

"It was you! That's awesome!" he cackled, Harry joining in a moment later.

"In my defense, they deserved it. It was their fault for putting slime in my hair. It took _forever_ to wash out," she told him shrugging.

"Oh most definitely. You never mess with a woman's hair. That's just asking for trouble," Skull replied nodding.

"What about you? Any good stories to tell?" Harry asked curiously. Skull had to think for a moment.

"Well none as good as the one you just told me but I think I have one that's pretty close. Exams had just finished and the sixth and seventh years decided to throw a party. Viktor made the mistake of bringing the really good booze. Nearly everyone ended up blackout drunk. I was one of the few that ended up tipsy. So I may have put everyone into compromising positions and took photos," Skull smirked while Harry laughed.

"Oh that is positively evil! I love it," she said finally regaining some composure. It was a good thing the privacy wards included silencing charms. The racket they were making was sure to attract attention.

They spent all day exchanging stories and getting to know one another. Things like favorite colors, favorite animals, hobbies, prank stories, and anything else that they could think of. It was mutually agreed that they would keep the topics light, at least for this time. As much as both of them wanted to share every detail of their lives, both knew it was much too soon to share emotional baggage. Perhaps when they had their second or third get together. Because both knew there would definitely be a next time. It was just a matter of when they could find the time.

It was nearing curfew by the time Harry returned to the common room, feeling lighter than she ever had before. Something immediately noticed by her friends. The only people beside Skull that hadn't turned on her with the rest of the school. Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Neville sat on a cluster of chairs in the corner of the room. Neville beckoned her over to sit with them.

"Okay spill!" Hermione demanded the second Harry sat on the couch next to her.

"Spill what?" Harry asked innocently, causing the twins to groan.

"Where were you all day?" George asked.

"And who were you with?" Fred continued. Harry rolled her eyes.

"I was in the library all day," she said causing shocked gasps from everyone in the group, most particularly Ron. "And who says I was with anyone?" she asked.

"Blimey Harry! If you weren't with anyone than you must be turning into Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, causing them to laugh. All except Hermione, who had a knowing glint in her eyes.

"Harry and I are going to retire early tonight!" Hermione exclaimed standing abruptly. "It's time we had some proper girl talk," she said giving the boys a pointed look. Neville looked understanding but the three red heads were giving them over dramatic mock offended looks.

"Excuse you! We happen to be very good at girl talk," Fred placed a hand over his heart as he spoke.

"But alas brother! We were born the wrong gender. We will forever be excluded from the secrecy that is girl talk because of it," George placed an arm on Fred's shoulder consolingly. Harry had to laugh at their antics.

"Maybe some other time. I am honor bound to uphold the girl code so I must answer the call to girl talk when summoned," Harry joined in on their play, which caused all the boys to groan dramatically.  
"That means never," Neville stage whispered to the others, easily loud enough for the girls to hear.

"Guess that means we have to seek other ways to get the details we seek," George whispered back.

"Try it and I'll test out some new pranks on you. I've been saving these for the right victims," Harry told them. She was playing along but if they actually did spy then her retaliation would be brutal. And the boys knew it. They exchanged goodnights and let the girls vanish up the stairs without further protest.

**And done! You guys are going to have to use your imagination for the prank Harry blamed on the twins, as I have no idea what it is either. Next chapter is looking to be fun. Don't know how much I'll be able to write since I have babysitting again today. Unfortunately, this time it's later in the day so the kid will be awake for most, if not all of the babysitting. Probably can't entertain her with youtube all day. Unlike myself, who keeps getting distracted by Youtube as I am writing this AN.**

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I'm always super excited to hear from you all! I'll try to have the next chapter to...something ready later today or tomorrow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Hermione wasted no time in interrogating Harry when they reached the safety of their dorm. Okay, maybe safety was a stretch, as Lavender and Parvarti were there as well.

"Okay Harry! Tell me everything!" Hermione exclaimed, sitting on her bed. Her exclamation drew the attention of the other girls. Harry swore they had built in gossip sensors, as they abandoned their conversation to stare at Harry expectantly as well. Harry found herself surrounded by her roommates and sighed.

"Fine. But you all have to swear that you won't say _anything_ unless I give you permission to. Deal?" Harry asked.

"Deal!" Parvarti and Hermione exclaimed together.

"Promise! Now tell us everything!" Lavender said eagerly.

So Harry did. She told them all about how they crashed into each other, how he called her cute (this caused Lavender and Parvarti to squeal happily), how he promised to think up a cute nickname for her (this time Hermione even joined in on the squeals), and then how he comforted her after she ran off after herbology.

"He called me Ri-chan," Harry said smiling.

"Our baby has a crush," Lavender coo'ed.

"I'm so proud of you!" Parvarti said hugging her.

"Is he cute?" Hermione asked eagerly. This was the first time since they came to hogwarts where all four of them actively participated in the gossip session. Usually it was just Lavender and Parvarti, with Hermione and Harry chiming in occasionally.

"You know the Durmstrang boy with purple hair and eyes? That him," Harry said. All three of their eyes widened.

"The headmaster's son!" Hermione exclaimed wide-eyed.

"He's actually kinda hot," Parvarti mused. Harry ignored her in favor of looking at Hermione.  
"Yeah? What's wrong with that?" Harry asked. She thought she had hid her defensiveness pretty well but Hermione saw right through her.

"Nothing. I was just surprised is all. You're a good judge of character and from what you've told us he's really nice," Hermione said smiling at her. Harry returned it easily.

"He is. After I led him back to the entrance hall he asked if we could meet up again. Just to talk and get to know each other. We spent all day in the library doing just that," she explained. "He wants to travel the world someday. It's been his dream ever since he was a kid. He's trying to learn as many languages as he can so that when he graduates he can just...go wherever the wind takes him," Harry said smiling at the thought.

"She's got it _bad_," Lavender whistled.

"Oh shut up!" Harry said throwing her pillow at the girl. But it was too late, they had already seen the fierce blush she sported.

"When are you going to see him next?" Parvarti asked. Harry didn't like that look in her eyes, and her bad feeling only grew when Lavender got the same look.

"No way. Nope. Whatever you are planning no," Harry backed up as the two girls advanced until Harry's back pressed against the wall.

"Makeover time!" the two of them chimed in unison. Harry sent a pleading look to Hermione but the bookworm shook her head.

"I'm not getting between that," Hermione said, putting her hands up in the universal 'I surrender' pose. Harry glared at that.

"Traitor!" she yelled as Lavender and Parvarti pounced on her.

**Poor Harry. She cannot escape the makeover. Skull won't know what hit him when he sees her again. I can't wait to write that reaction. **

**Good news is that I don't have any plans for today except writing so you should get a few more chapters before the day is over. My friend helped me figure out how to get past the minor writer's block I was having in order to finish the chapters. So if all goes well and I don't get distracted, I'm going to try and finish Reborn, Fon, Verde, and Viper's chapters today. **

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this fic! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well!**


End file.
